This invention relates to an ostomy appliance.
The ostomy appliance shown in British Patent Spec. No. 1 571 657 has received wide acceptance and approval among those persons needing to wear an ostomy bag. It has been realized more recently (see British Patent Application No. 2 115 288) that it can be desirable to provide an appliance with enhanced flexibility so that any possible discomfort to the wearer is minimized. Furthermore, many current designs of ostomy appliance exhibit crevices or other zones where discharged faecal material can stick or accumulate. This is readily seen to be undesirable as it means that bag changing is necessarily a messy and unhygienic operation.